25 Days of Victorious Ships
by HypnoticMemories16
Summary: From now, leading up to a final on Christmas, there will be twenty-four ships. From major ships like Bade, Jori, Cabbie, Tandre – to minor ships like Sade, Tribbie, Rori, Trinjin. Each ships are randomly chosen, and will either be put in romantically, or friendship-wise situations. Cause hey, what's December without a little lovin', right? *Plotting in progress!*
1. Victorious Ships' List

**Disclaimer****: **_Never own Victorious, never will._

**Note: **_I really hope you'll enjoy it, and I tried to squeeze in as many major and minor pairings as possible. So, no ship-bashing, please!_

* * *

**Okay, here's the list.**

1. Jade / Cat - Cade

2. Robbie / Trina - Tribbie

3. Beck / Tori - Bori

4. Cat / Trina - Catrina

5. Jade / Sinjin - Sade

6. Cat / Robbie - Cabbie

7. Beck / Trina - Brina

8. Beck / Tori / Jade - Becktorade

9. Andre / Cat - Candre

10. Tori / Robbie - Rori

11. Trina / Sinjin - Trinjin

12. Jade / Andre - Jandre

13. Beck / Cat - Bat

14. Jade / Robbie - Rade

15. Beck / Andre - Bandre

16. Tori / Andre / Jade - Tandrade

17. Jade / Tori - Jori

18. Andre / Trina - Trandré

19. Beck / Robbie - Reck

20. Tori / Cat - Cori

21. Jade / Trina - Trade

22. Tori / Andre - Tandre

23. Jade / Beck - Bade

24. Cat / Tori / Jade - Catorade

*On the 25th, a not-yet-fully-plotted final involving all characters will be presented.

That's all for now, but if you have any prejudice or despise any ships planned out, send me a PM. Maybe I'll remove that ship and replace it with another.  
Also, if you have any ideas or situation you'll like to see your favorite ships in, hit me up with a review and I'll try to make that happen!


	2. Day 1: Cat & Jade

**Day 1  
****Cat **/** Jade** ||** _Cade_**

Loud and ominous thunder rumbles, cracks of lighting flashes across the sky, and rain patters steadily against the roof of the West residence. Inside, Jade plods groggily down the stairs with her phone held in her hand. She groans as the phone beep and flash repeatedly, and rolls her eyes when she pulls the wooden door open. She lets out an exasperated sigh when she came face-to-face with the girl standing opposite her.

Standing on the other side was a very wet and disheveled Cat Valentine. Jade was about to give Cat a piece of her mind for waking her up at 3a.m when the girl collapse into her arms, her petite body trembling uncontrollably as sobs escape her lips.

"Cat!" Jade pushes the redhead off her chest, and holds the smaller-sized girl by the shoulders, "What are you doing at my hou- wait..." Jade frowns and leans down slightly to get a better look of Cat's moisten face, running her thumb over it to erase the wet trail, "Are you crying?" Cat nods as she sniffles a few times. Jade sigh softly and usher the girl in the house before slamming the door shut.

Cat immediately glues herself back onto Jade after stepping into the house. Her head was resting on Jade's_ chest area_ and her arms twined themselves around her waist. Jade had no choice but to stroke Cat's damp hair softly, "Shh... it's okay." The soft and gentle voice penetrated the air, but it was plainly ignored as the redhead's sobs continued to increase in volume.

This has happened many times, so Jade was basically used to it. Ever since Beck and Jade broke up over Sinjin's _worst_ game show, Cat and Jade had grown closer than ever. That's why Cat would show up at her place, crying, regardless of the time, and seeks comfort from her best-friend when her parents quarreled at home.

"Cat, Cat..." In a futile attempt to make Cat calm down, Jade pulls her away from her body, "Cat, liste- listen to me- _Cat_!" Jade yelled, causing the redhead to crease her cries instantly and looks up fearfully at her. Jade curses herself mentally for losing her temper so quickly. She makes up for it by smiling and softening her voice into a gentle tone – as if she's talking to a toddler instead of a teenager, "We're going to my room, and you're going to take a hot shower before drying yourself off, and changing into one of my clothes. Okay?"

"Kaykay..." Cat mumbles as she was grabbed by the wrist, and leaded up the stairs. Once they reach Jade's room, Jade lets go in search for some clothes that will fit the smaller girl. She rummages through her entire closet, just to find a smaller-by-one-size faded black tee imprinted with a skull and crossbones, and a pair of black short sports shorts. She grabs some undergarments, along with a fluffy maroon towel, and toss them all to Cat.

Cat shuffles into the bathroom, and shuts the door. Jade heaved a sigh and drags herself over to her bed, plopping down on the edge of it. She wonders for a moment on what to do next, since Cat would probably wake her up again if she were to sleep, and decided on popping in her headphones while browsing TheSlap for updates. Eventually, she settled on sprawling on the bed, laying on her stomach. She pass the time by watching a few dangerous, yet funny videos with her phone propped against a pillow.

Roughly ten minutes later, Cat emerge from the bathroom wearing the clothes she was given to. Of course, the tee-shirt was much too big for her petite frame. It plunges very low in the front and was long enough to cover up the shorts she was wearing – making it look like a sleep-shirt when she wore it.

Cat was not known as 'the lovable klutz' of the gang for nothing. The girl had actually managed to forget why she even showed up at Jade's place, at three in the morning, with tears streaming profusely down her face. She would consider this much of a bliss instead though, as the problems of her family are often unsolvable.

Cat and Jade is relatively close, treating each other like sisters, but they had never crossed the boundaries of friendship before, and neither of the girls had really thought about doing that, since it would most likely ruin their years of friendship. Usually, after Cat had arrive at Jade's place, the girls would watch a movie and chat, or just simply sleep. However, Cat had given that idea a thought and has other plans in mind tonight.

Cat tiptoed her way to the bed, and stood next to it for a few seconds – waiting for a response from Jade. However, it did not happen as the dark haired girl was too busy laughing softly to herself to notice Cat's presence. She pouts, but it quickly fades as a devilish idea forms in her head. Cat sneaks – not that it matters anyway, since the volume of Jade's headphones was set way too high – over to the dresser drawer and retrieve a pair of handcuffs, hiding it under her shirt.

To get back at Jade for ignoring her, she then takes a few steps back before pouncing on the bed and tackle-hugging Jade, making the girl scream and jump in surprise. "CAT!" Growls from Jade and giggles from the redhead soon fills the room. The previously used headphones and pearphone, along with the blanket, were all kicked and strewed on the floor as the two girls were dangerously close to breaking out in a _real_ wrestling match.

But before that could happen, Cat manage to dominate the whole situation by straddling Jade, "Cat, get off me!" She tries to push the redhead off of her, but Cat grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Jade stares wide-eyed at her, clearly taken aback by her sudden show of dominance. But Cat did not just stop there. Instead, she leans in close enough to Jade's face and whispers, "But we're just _starting_ to have fun, Jadey." She smiles innocently, before pecking a small kiss on Jade's nose.

Cat giggles again, before pampering Jade's face with slobbery kisses. In response, Jade closes her eyes and moans softly. Cat took advantage of it by retrieving the handcuffs from underneath her shirt stealthily as she trail teasingly light kisses down Jade's jawline and neck. She only stops when she had successfully bound Jade's wrists together with the piece of metal, looped around one of the poles of the headboard.

Jade's eyes shot open when she heard a click as something cool was secured around her wrists. She lets out a scream of frustration and trashes her arms wildly, making the steel clank against the headboard. She glares up at Cat, who leans in slightly with her head tilted in mock-gesture of innocence, "What's wrong, Jade? Don't you_ like _being cuffed?"

Jade huffs and pursed her lips instead of replying. She then turns her head, directing her gaze at the red pearphone on the floor. "Aww, that's not a pretty face." Cat teases, placing two fingers beneath Jade's chin to tilt her head up. Jade rattles the chain of her handcuffs,and stares pointedly at her, "I don't_ like_ being handcuffed."

"Oh?" Cat trails her fingers slowly down Jade's sides, watching with glee as the immobilized girl squirm under her touch, "Then why do you have_ this_," She rattles the metal binding Jade to the bed, "... in _your_ drawer?" Cat flashes a sweet smile, "You _know_ why I have it." Jade snarls and glares up at her. Cat made a pretense of thinking and shrugs.

Jade sighs, "It's because of Beck's_ stupid_ ide-" Cat cuts her off by kissing her full on the lips, making Jade's eyes go wide. She draws back and smiles shyly, watching as Jade's face scrunching with confusion. After Jade had regained her composure, she looks up at Cat, "I love you, Jadey." Cat leans in and whispers next to her ear.

"You- you love_ me_?" A perplexed Jade ask, and Cat nods profusely. "But... _why_?" Cat's face fall and disappointment fills in when the word reach her ears. Instead of replying, she nods sullenly and free Jade's wrists after unstraddling her, "I'm sorry... can we forget that happened?"

Jade sits up and look at Cat sternly, making the redhead lower her head – like a toddler whose hand got caught in a cookie jar. Jade gives up on her act,and a playful smile spread across Jade's lips as she hugs Cat, "I love you too, kitty, but _never_ cuff me again." She plant a kiss on Cat's temple, and taps her nose, "Or you can expect something _worse_ to happen to_ you_."

Cat nods, and silence took over the room. But it didn't last long when Cat jolts out of Jade's embrace with an intrigued look, coupled with a puppy dog eyes, plaster itself on her face, making Jade raise a studded eyebrow, "Oh! Pwease, Jadey! Can the something worse happen to me _now_?" Jade looks at Cat oddly for a moment, before a wicked grin broke out on her face.

"Sure, but let's make this clear. _You _asked for it."


End file.
